The QuiGon and Dooku Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: After talking with Obi-Wan about his former master, Qui-Gon decides to contact Dooku. The two discuss the current events of the Naboo invasion, Anakin and the possibility that he is the Chosen One , and corruption within the Republic & Jedi Order.
1. Note 1 QuiGon

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Dooku.**

**Timeframe: From around the time of the podrace in TPM through the end of TPM**

The quick background story of the Dooku and Qui-Gon PT Notes-  
Dooku is still a Jedi Knight at this point in the storyline, and is actually a member of the Jedi Council. He's a somewhat ignored Jedi, and has been sent on a lot of missions that no Jedi would consider desirable. While this may frustrate Dooku some, he is upholds the Republic.

Qui-Gon is currently on Tatooine, and the podrace is about to start. Obi-Wan had asked about Dooku in his last correspondence with Qui-Gon, so Qui-Gon decides to contact Dooku.

Qui-Gon also wants to run the whole Anakin thing by Dooku...he has discovered that Anakin is extremely strong in the force, and asks for advice about that situation, as well as in how to handle Obi-Wan...

And the story begins...

* * *

Note 1:  
To Jedi Master Dooku,

Hello. I was just thinking about you today and was wondering how you were doing. We haven't talked much recently, so I wanted to know how everything was going for you. My apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, asked about you in his last letter to me, which reminded me that we hadn't seen each other in years.

I do not know what you thought of me when I was your apprentice, but Obi-Wan is a very good apprentice. I know that he is still a Padawan, but I can already tell that he is a much wiser man than I am, and that he will become a great Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan tends to follow the Code and the Council exactly and does not allow the Force to guide him as much as I would like. As soon as it goes against a Jedi Code or an order from the Council, Obi-Wan stops following the living Force.

I have found a small boy who is unusually strong with the Force, and I know that it is the will of the Force that he be rescued and trained, but Obi-Wan is against it. I was wondering if you had any advice that you might be able to give me. I know that the Council will not be likely to go along with me either, and I know that you follow the living Force and have defied the Council many times. I was wondering what your thoughts on this issue were.

And how do I make Obi-Wan obey me without hurting his feelings. I know that he is dead set on following the Code EXACTLY, but it's tough dealing with him. I need to find a way of teaching him about the living Force. He would be quite capable of passing the trials, but I feel that before he takes the trials he must learn to let the Force guide him. I would like to see Obi-Wan take the trials very soon because he is ready in every other way except his knowledge of the living Force. I feel that it would be a mistake to Knight him before he masters the living Force.

I hope that I have not taken up too much of your time, and that I have not bothered you.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	2. Note 2 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1087147

My old Padawan,

Greetings, it most certainly has been quite a while since we last talked. I figured you have been busy with your apprentice.

I have been extremely busy myself these last few years with attending negotiations for new worlds to join the Republic and also mediating disputing planets. It always amazes me even still today at how many worlds encompass the Republic.

Your Padawan asked of me? I truly hope you told him only the good things? We should get together once we are all back on Coruscant, perhaps at one of the restaurants? We could then catch up on old times. I have missed our philosophical talks.

You were one of the best, Qui-Gon and if you recall that was one of the main reasons why I chose you as my apprentice. And you have become one of the greatest Jedi Masters now because of it. Together we were the best, so of course I have nothing but praise for you as a Padawan. There were times when we had disagreements, but what Master/Padawan doesn't? I had plenty with my old Master.

If you think as much of your own apprentice, then for sure he will become what you believe in. Ahhhh he is one of those? The Code is great for a guideline, but he should always remember that the Force is our ultimate guide, not the Code, and definitely not the Council.

If the boy doesn't learn soon to follow the Force's will...he will live a harsh life, but then again don't most Jedi? There are too few of us who are of the Living Force these days.

You say you have found a child unusually strong in the Force? How _unusual_ are you saying, Qui-Gon? If he has an overall of 15,000 or more midichlorian count...it might be wise to bring him to the Temple for evaluation. And if the Force is guiding you to do this...then follow the Force.

If you apprentice objects too much, put him in his place. I know it is harsh to say this, but you are the Master and he is just the apprentice. If you want to go _easy_ on him...well explain to him that it is the Force's will and that you feel strongly in bringing the child. He probably is so bent on the Code that he thinks the child is too old, is that it? How old is the boy?

As for defying the Council...I can tell you the many times that I have as well, young one. The Council will see the truth in what you say, and if not...let me know and we can work something out. If the Force is telling you that the youth must be trained...then it must happen. I will assist in this if need be. The Force's will must be done. Obi-Wan must learn this eventually.

Teaching one who is not strong with the Living Force about the Living Force is difficult. They usually can not grasp the understanding that _all_ living things are important. Not just people, but what affects them as well. Also they can't look outside the immediate happenings; they tend to focus to far ahead instead of concentrating on the moment. Yes I agree that we should look ahead; anticipate what might be. But we do not _center_ ourselves on 'what ifs'. Only advice I can give, Qui-Gon, is to keep up what you are doing. If you remember my teachings...then that is all that you can do. Perhaps soon he will understand...if not, then he isn't meant to be like us. I just hope he doesn't become another Master Windu... or by the stars another Yoda. We only have room for one of those.

Is your apprentice ready for the trails? Do you truly think that he will be soon? If he can not grasp the concept of the Living Force... regardless of whether he can or can not, if you deem him ready when the time comes...then so be it. He is strong in the Unifying Force and might not be able to understand fully of what the Living Force can offer. You as a Master must feel comfortable with the idea of your apprentice becoming a Knight. If the boy is ready on all levels, then he is capable. I am sure the Council will give their approval if they feel as you do.

No Qui-Gon you have not taken too much of my time...as I mentioned before, I miss our talks. Think on my offer of getting together once we are both back on Coruscant at the same time. I would enjoy talking with you and getting to know your Padawan more. I am sure he has grown since the last time I've met him.

Master Dooku


	3. Note 3 QuiGon

Note 3

Master Dooku,

It has been far too long since we last talked, my friend. Yes, I have been busy with my apprentice Obi-Wan, but that is no excuse for not seeing you.

Ah yes, I noticed that you have been sent on a lot of negotiation missions to try to get other worlds to join with the Republic. The Republic certainly is a large governmental body. How have your missions been going?

Heh, yes, I only told him the good things about you. It would be hard to find much negative things to say anyway. Getting together at a restaurant on Corucsant after this dispute is over sounds refreshing. I accept your invitation. Obi-Wan has a friend who owns a diner on Coruscant. He and I occasionally stop in to see him. How does that sound? I hadn't realized how much I missed our philosophical talks until you mentioned them to me.

Thank you for your words of praise. We were a good team, I will agree with you. It would be an honor to work with you on a mission sometime. I do think much of Obi-Wan. He is practically ready for the trials, in my opinion. I don't know how to explain it to Obi-Wan that the Code/Jedi Council should not be followed above the Force. It seems to be a difference of opinion between us.

It is unfortunate, but true. Most Jedi are so stuck on the Code and Jedi Council that I fear they do not think/reason for themselves, or follow the Force. Instead, they hold the Code and Jedi Council as a higher authority. If a change is not made soon, I fear this will have negative impacts on the future of the Jedi Order.

Yes, I have found a child who is unusually strong in the Force. His name is Anakin Skywalker. According to his mother, his grandfather was once a Jedi Padawan…a Lowdun Skywalker? I slightly remember him from my Padawan days. His Master, Frey Corta was killed, I believe. I do not know the details. I have taken a blood sample from the boy, and his midiclorian count is higher…higher than 15,000. In fact it is MUCH higher…24,000. He is a slave, from a system not included in the Republic, and he is nine years old.

I am in the process of trying to get the boy freed. His master (remember I told you he is a slave), would not go along with me taking him easily. I have made a bet with his master, Watto. If Anakin wins this podrace (yes, he is a human who can race pods), then Watto will grant him his freedom. The boy knows nothing of my bet.

I just realized that you may not know our situation. You are of course aware that my Padawan and I were sent to Naboo to negotiate with the Trade Federation leaders there? The Trade Federation leaders attempted to murder us, and eventually we escaped down to the planet. We managed to make our way to the Queen of Naboo, and rescue her. We took a Naboo ship in hopes of reaching Coruscsant.

However, as we were leaving, Trade Federation ships making up a blockade, shot at our ship. It was damaged in the process, and our hyperdrive began leaking. We landed on a small desert planet called Tatooine.

Tatooine is not a planet that is a member of the Republic. In fact it is owned by a group called the Maurders, and to be more specific, the Hutts. I had plenty of Republic credits with me, however Republic credits are not accepted on a Maurder world.

I was in a junk dealer shop, hoping to acquire the hyperdrive part that we need, when the slave boy came out, introduced himself to the Queen's handmaiden, who had gotten out of the ship with me. A bad sandstorm began brewing, and Anakin offered us shelter.

During my interaction with the boy, Anakin offered to win us the money to pay for the part we need by entering a pod race. Although the plan didn't please me, I accepted his offer. I believe that a boy that strong with the force can win us the money.

I will take your advice and take the boy to the Temple for evaluation. I can't imagine what the other Jedi Council members will say, but I feel that it is the will of the Force that this boy be trained.

Thank you for your advice on how to handle this situation with my apprentice. Yes, Obi-Wan is so bent on the Code that he feels Anakin is too old. As I said earlier in this correspondence, the boy is 9 years old.

Heh, you're about the only Jedi Master I know that would refer to me as "young one." I do have to say that that made me chuckle. Yes, yes, I will keep you up to date on how the Council reacts to what I have to say about Anakin. Your assistance in his training would be much appreciated. Yes, the Force's will must be done, especially for someone so young.

Master Dooku, do you think it's possible that this boy could be the Chosen One? The one that has been spoken of in the old Jedi Legends and prophecies? The one that will bring balance to the Force and completely destroy the Sith forever? I know this prophesy well. I searched many years, as a private interest, for this child. Could he be the one? He is certainly strong enough with the Force to fulfill it, I believe.

Your advice is also well taken. I agree with what you said about those who are not strong with the living force. Hmmm…we are not all meant to be alike, true. It takes Jedi with different strengths in different areas to work together, and protect this galaxy. I may not be as strong as another Jedi is in a certain area, but where my weaknesses are, others can let their own strengths shine. Perhaps each Jedi has his or her own role in the Jedi Order, and working together is what makes the Jedi Order function so well. So yes, perhaps, Obi-Wan is not meant to be our type of Jedi. He has his own strengths. I believe that Obi-Wan will become a great Jedi Knight, who will make a name for himself.

Obi-Wan still has much to learn, but so do all Jedi. There is little more he can learn from me. I know that this must be the Council's decision, but yes, I feel that Obi-Wan is capable of becoming a Jedi Knight. Yes, I believe my Padawan is ready on all levels.

Yes, it would be wonderful if you were to get to know Obi-Wan. I think it would be good for him. Yes, Obi-Wan has grown up quite a bit since the last time you saw him. How old was he? 15, I believe. He must have been around that age…it's been nearly ten years since we talked in person.

Well, I should be getting back…Anakin is about to begin racing.

Master Qui-Gon


	4. Note 4 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1087147

Dear Master Jinn,

Padawans can keep one extremely busy, I hold no grudge over your lapse in communication. As I mentioned before, I have been tied up with negotiations of my own.

My missions have been so far a success. Only a few had hardships that proved too much for the Republic to handle. It is a shame though...something could have been done, but they decided not too because the place would not be 'beneficial' to the Senate. _That_ is not something they should determine legibility when assisting worlds with their troubles. Sometimes I think the Senate is only after itself...then again I _know_ that they only care for themselves. They are corrupt and definitely not getting any better.

The young man will learn eventually if he ever opens himself fully to the Force. Give Kenobi time, he will or he won't. And if he doesn't...then that is his loss, for the full connection to the Force can make matters so easily at times. Some Jedi can never achieve that level of connectivity.

My old Padawan...negative impacts are all ready happening to the Order and it is only getting worse. Something needs to be done with the Republic first in order for the Jedi the work their own problems out. The Council is becoming all too lax seating there in their room and not actually getting involved. I know they do not like to dabble in politics, but if the corruption of the Senate does not get resolved...the Republic will slowly crumble from within and the Order will follow soon after if not at the same time.

The slave has a midichlorian count of that magnitude? Oh my, that is astonishing indeed. You must bring that boy in for sure!

You've made a bet? Well, well Qui-Gon...that is definitely interesting. I never thought that you would be the type too. But I understand that it deals with the child's freedom as well as getting parts for the Queen's ship.

Trade Federation...the worse part of the Senate's corruption lies there. I still can not believe that they are not doing _anything_ about the Naboo issue! Are they blind to the truth? Pish...just like the Council, blind to the obvious facts.

Well do take it easy on Tatooine...the planet is vile and disgusting. Maurders you say? Not familiar with that, but of course with the Hutts I am. Who isn't familiar with Hutts?

The boy is going to win your parts and his freedom with pod racing? Oh this is good, Qui-Gon. I wouldn't mind seeing that. Humans usually can not do races like that. Do tell if the lad wins. I am interesting in the outcome. Hopefully it will work due to you needing those parts. Also let me know once you return to Coruscant, I wouldn't mind meeting this boy you've found.

I am sure the Council will train the child. Though he is older than what they allow to enter the Jedi, I too was older than the set age when I was taken in. So perhaps they'll overlook that slight detail. But then again, we are talking about the Council...

To me you will always be young, for you were my apprentice Qui-Gon. _That_ will always be there in my mind. So I am glad that it amused you, some habits are hard to break and calling you such is one of them. I will help you with the boy if you like. I am interested in how much he knows and what he can do all ready on his own. If he wins that race...then that right there shows how his connection to the Force is stronger than most.

Chosen One...well I never thought that _that_ one being would show up within my lifetime. But do _you_ think it possible? Feel on this Qui-Gon, don't think. What is the Force telling you? If you believe that it is so...then the possibility might be there. I know and have known for a long time, that your connection with the Living Force has been extremely helpful in your decision making. I too, as well allow it to guide me. If It is telling you that the child is...then he very well could be. I will meditate upon this once I meet the child. If you have found the Chosen One, then perhaps the Republic and the Order can be saved before they fall too much further into ruin.

Yes I have heard how Obi-Wan compliments you on where you lack in strengths. Indeed you two have become quite a pair. Why I do believe you have nearly gone beyond what you and I have done back when you were my apprentice. You are shinning young one, your time is here to show that you have become one of the best. Let nobody, and I mean that, nobody ever tell you otherwise. I am proud of you and extremely honored to have been your Master. Though there are those that mock and shun you because of your rebellious ways, that there _shows_ your greatness in matters! That alone shows that you have been following the will of the Force, allowing it to guide you and not the Council or the Code.

With you as Obi-Wan's master, I am sure he will become the greatest of the Jedi and make a name for himself. But is he the type that wishes for that? I did when I was younger and have done so.

Learning is something that is continual. Something that never stops, which is a good thing. It expands the mind on different matters that's for sure.

Then if you believe that your Padawan is ready, then it will only be a matter of time before the Council allows it to happen. I wish you luck on this, Qui-Gon. The Order can be finicky when it comes to things as such.

Good, then when you two return perhaps we can meet up somewhere and talk. It has been quite a while then, I knew it was several years...but not quite that many. Amazing how time flies when one is busy.

Inform me of the outcome of the lad's race. I will not be to surprised if the boy wins, if indeed what you say is true about his strength in the Force. Amazing...just amazing Qui-Gon that if you have indeed found the Chosen One. I know you had researched on that, I remember that quite clearly now. As for destroying the Sith...only time will prove whether or not that is the true design for the Chosen One. I on the other hand, hope that the Chosen One will bring corruption to its knees. The Senate will not last if this continues, which means the Republic will not either. And in the long run...will result in _our_ failure as well. The Jedi will fall with them, and I will _not_ allow that if at all possible.

Take care and contact me when you can.

Jedi Master Dooku


	5. Note 5 QuiGon

Note 5

Jedi Master Dooku,

I am only beginning to understand why it is best for Jedi Masters to have Padawans. A Jedi Knight who has not yet gained the title of Jedi Master may have a very hard time attempting to train a Padawan. It is a hard enough ordeal for Masters.

I was glad to hear that your missions have been successful. And that, my old Master, is the reason I try to stay as far away from politics as possible. I am sorry to hear that the Senate responded in such a way to the situation. The Senate seems to go through rough times occasionally. Unfortunately, we seem to be in one of those rough times. My hope is that the Senators will realize that the Senate cannot continue behaving the way it has recently, and other Senators will strive to reduce corruption. Corruption seems to be inherent in politics.

I have no doubt that Obi-Wan will be a very wise Jedi Knight one day. He is already a much wiser man that I am. I foresee that he will become a great Jedi Knight. He just needs to learn how to open himself fully to the Force. I understand that not all Jedi can achieve that level of connectivity, but my hope is that he will.

My friend, I hope you are wrong about the condition of the Senate. Do you really think that things are that bad? Although I do not take pleasure in politics, I agree, the Jedi Order as a whole should become more involved in Senate affairs.

The boy has won the pod race, and he has been freed. We are now on our way to Coruscant. I am having Obi-Wan schedule a meeting with the Jedi Council for us. Not only do I wish to bring the boy in, but I believe the Sith have returned.

A being who was well trained in the Jedi arts attacked me as I was about to reach the ship (before leaving Tatooine). The being fought with a red lightsaber, and certainly had a good grasp on the Force. I am certain that it was a Sith.

Yes, the boy, Anakin Skywalker, has a midicholrian count of 24,000. His grandfather, Lowdun Skywalker, was once a Jedi Padawan. I remember him as a Padawan. We grew up on the same wing of the Jedi Temple, and he and I went on a mission together once with our Masters, but I had not heard of him for a long time. Are you familiar with him? Or his Master, Frey Corta? His Master was killed, I believe. You are older than I, so I wondered if you had any memory of these individuals. I also wonder whether Lowdun Skywalker was extremely high in his midicholorian count. I know that he did not have 24,000…no Jedi has, but he probably had a fairly high number.

I do not make a habit of betting, no. In this case, I made an exception.

You sound slightly frustrated, my friend. I agree that something should be done about the Trade Federation. That may change when we arrive on Coruscant. The Queen is hoping to speak with her Senator, and possibly the Senate itself. Hopefully this will motivate the Senate to do something for the Naboo situation.

No, most humans cannot race pods, that is except if they are Anakin Skywalker. The boy was astonishing. He is the only known human who can pod race. This should tell you something about the boy's connection to the Force, if his 24,000 midicholroian count reading do not speak enough.

I'm sure that Anakin would be very interested in meeting my old Jedi Master. He has been so fascinated with the idea of meeting Jedi Knights. To meet one that is on the Jedi Council, and my former Master, would thrill him.

We will just have to see what the Council says once we arrive on Coruscant.

Your help with the boy would be much appreciated. Thank you. Anakin will need to be tested. He has become so accustomed to using the Force as a natural part of his life, that he is not even aware that he is using it. One example of this is when he races pods. He always has thought his Jedi reflexes were normal.

I always hoped that I would have the opportunity of meeting this Chosen One, and I am convinced that Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One. I have done a lot of meditating on this, and I feel that Anakin is the Chosen One. Please let me know what the Force is telling you about this matter. I believe it has assured me that Anakin is the Chosen One. I could be misunderstanding, so yes, it would be helpful if you would tell me your feelings on the matter as well.

You will have the opportunity of meeting Anakin once we land on Coruscant, which shouldn't be that long from now. I appreciate your help in this matter.

Thank you for your wise assessments and for your encouragement. It is much needed, my friend. I have always strived to follow the will of the Force, as you know.

I do not believe Obi-Wan aspires to greatness, but he does what is requested of him. He would welcome advancement within the Jedi Order, but I do not believe that is his motivation as a Jedi.

Thank you, Master Dooku. When the Council deems Obi-Wan ready to take the trials, I believe he will be more than ready. As I have already said, I believe he is ready as it is. I hope that they realize that Obi-Wan is ready soon.

We will be sure to meet up sometime after this Naboo crises has ended. It will be a much needed break. When the crisis is over, I will contact you to arrange the exact time, and I will provide you the directions for getting to Dexter's diner.

Yes, I have researched the Chosen One for many years. I too hope for the continued existence of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Perhaps the Chosen One will not only rid the galaxy of the Sith, but also of the corruption in the Senate. We will just have to wait and see.

Master Qui-Gon


	6. Note 6 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1087147

Master Qui-Gon

Ahhh now you see that fact, hmm? Well even Masters do have problems especially if they are rebellious. Does that ring a bell? I still chuckle at how alike we were on that part.

Politics have their purposes...if done correctly. There are too many now a day who think they know it all and actually know nothing. Then those that are beyond greedy...corruption is running rapid my old friend. There are times when I just want to turn my back on it all and fight it my own way. The Order's way is failing...they better open their eyes soon or it will be too late.

Then if you foresee it, then it will happen. Only the Master truly knows the Padawan. The Council might know some...but only the Master will know the extent of the apprentice. If you have hope...then perhaps one day he will achieve that.

Wrong? Oh my dear Padawan, you will see that I am not. It has gotten to the point that even the Council turns their backs to it. _This_ I will not tolerate for much longer. I have talked with my old mentor on several occasions and he just tells me that he can only do what the Council ordains. I can not understand why he won't speak out. Perhaps he has become too complacent as well... And yes, the Senate has worsened...and continues to do so and will until somebody or people prevent the continuation of the corruption.

I figured the boy would win. If he is as you have said...he very well could be the Chosen One. My apprentice! You should feel honored to have been the one to find him!

Prepare to be denied, you know how the Council is about their _rules_. I would bet you that they will not allow the youth to be trained. Typical of them...

A Sith? Sith you say? I have warned the Council that their existence was still possible, but they would not listen to me. Perhaps they will with you now that you have proof. I am relieved to know that you survived the encounter. Was the being evil? Did anger drive it? It could have been just a Darksider...but I could believe that it was a Sith. If any time was to be picked to _appear_ now would most definitely be the occasion. The Senate is in an uproar with the problems surrounding Naboo. Interesting how one miserable planet could cause such a ruckus...interesting indeed.

The name sounds somewhat familiar, but unfortunately I can not recall it at the moment... though nothing that a side trip to the Archives could rectify that. Perhaps I will see to who that man was. Frey Corta? Now that name rings a bell...though I would have to research it to remember. I will check with my old friend Madam Nu, she will find the names for me.

I will let you know what I find out on the grandfather as soon as I hear from Madam Nu.

I was wondering, I did not recall you a betting man.

Frustrated? Oh my friend you have no idea. The Trade Federation is just the start. I am tired of arguing with the Council over the Senate issues. And I truly hope they do something soon...or I will myself.

Do let me know how this meeting goes if you happen to be near or attend with the Queen. I am quite interesting how it will turn out.

I look forward to meeting with the youth then. It will be interesting to know what feelings I get when I meet him.

Ahhh the fascination of youth. Of course his curiosity is piqued. What child's wouldn't be? To see and talk with the _legendary_ keepers of the peace?

Let me know what the Council's verdict is...just do not keep your hopes too high.

It is no problem to assist you with the youth if it is allowed...even if it isn't I would help you if you asked. The Council's will only goes so far with me. I listen to the *Force* first and foremost. I am sure the Council will test the boy to ensure what control he has over the Force if any. If not to see where he lies with his emotions. Now that will be an interesting turn out. Especially if my old Master is there.

As I said before, you should feel honored if not pleased at finding the Chosen One if indeed he turns out to be. Knowing how you are well known at finding _lost_ life forms...you very well would be the one to find the legendary Chosen One. And I chuckle at that my old apprentice. The many times you saved all kinds of wild animals when you were younger... Oh the memories, how time has flown. You are now a grown man and a Master several times over. You have made me proud, young one. Proud to have been your Master and proud to be considered your friend.

Upon meeting this Skywalker, I will let you know what I feel about him. I have faith in you and with what the Force has shown you.

You are welcome. If ever you need assistance or wisdom, do not hesitate to ask. I am always available if not in person then by com.

Yes I know very well that you listen to the guidance from the Force. Something the two of us share alike. And how it aggravated my poor old Master. One of us he could tolerate, but two? It brings a smile to my face at the many times we accomplished missions by that instead of by the Code or the Council's will.

Ahhh so Padawan Kenobi is a prize Jedi then? One who follows the Code to a 'T'? Well have patience my friend. In time he will see that following the Code and the Council's will is not always the best course. The Force knows...only the Force.

Then do let me know when the lad takes the trials. Perhaps I can find time to congratulate the young man when that time comes.

Directions to the place will be required...as you very well know I hardly ever visit that part of Coruscant...a little too run down for my tastes. But I'll be willing to try it to meet up with you and the others.

If that boy is the Chosen One...we'll have to ensure his training whether or not the Council allows it. The youth is our future if not our last hope in riding the Republic of the corruption. The Sith could very well be behind the corruption...if not aggravating it further.

Hopefully the Council will believe you when they have not believed in what I've warned them of. Let me know what they say.

Master Dooku


	7. Note 7 QuiGon

Note 7

Master Dooku,

We do share many characteristics, many of which could probably be explained through the Master-Padawan relationship that we shared.

It pains me to hear of the prevalent corruption within the Senate. It is possible that with the Queen of Naboo speaking, the Senate may possibly listen. And how do you suggest the Jedi Order to fight. You are on the Jedi Council now. Is there any way you could convince the others to take some sort of action?

Yes, yes. However, it is not up to me what becomes of Obi-Wan…what he learns now. I feel as if I have taught him all that I know. There is very little else he can learn from me. It's time that Obi-Wan begins to learn on his own and continue to grow in wisdom and in knowledge of the Force. Someday he will become a great Jedi Knight; I have no doubt of this.

Perhaps Jedi Masters like ourselves should become more vocal, and encourage younger knights to do the same thing. If enough concerned Knights were to gather together, the other Jedi Council members might listen to us. If a person wants change to happen, we must step up instead of stepping back and waiting for someone else to take the lead.

I do feel honored to have found Anakin, but there is grave danger with the resurfacing of the Sith. I would like to see the Naboo situation settled peacefully in the Senate. Queen Amidala will speak at a special session of the Senate very shortly.

I have had the initial meeting with the Council, as you are aware. I explained the Sith situation, as well as mentioned Anakin Skywalker. Several Council members did not seem overly interested in having Anakin Skywalker trained. However, Mace Windu and the rest of the Council have agreed to have Anakin tested. The boy will pass the tests.

We will see what the Council decides. If they should decide to refuse training for Anakin, I will do what I must, even if that means leaving the Order. Anakin will receive training. It is far too dangerous for him to remain untrained. I believe the Sith have resurfaced, and if they were to ever get a hold of the boy…

I wish the Council would have listened to you about the possible existence of the Sith, my friend. It appears as if the Jedi Order is about to pay for their neglect in that area. Most of the Council members still seemed skeptical of the existence of Sith, even after the evidence I presented. This is not going to be an easy task to convince the Council that the Sith have returned.

My friend, you should know that all Sith are evil. Sith are fueled by their anger and lust for power. They seek only to destroy. The being that I fought was certainly evil. He attacked in rage and anger, and he certainly sought to kill me. Anger DROVE the creature.

The Naboo situation should never have gone as far as it did in the Senate. It began as a simple trade dispute, and eventually turned into a full planet invasion.

I am too busy to visit the Archives at present. It would be helpful, if you have the time, if you could sort through the Archives to learn of Anakin Skywalker's grandfather or his grandfather's master…Frey Corta. Be sure to say hello to Madam Nu for me.

Thank you, my friend.

You have made me chuckle. Although you are on the Jedi Council, you still do not include yourself as part of it when you make references to the Jedi Council.

Queen Amidala has not addressed the Senate yet, and I do not think I will be present, though I will certainly hear of it. I will let you know what I learn. I have heard from the Queen's handmaiden, Padmé, that Queen Amidala has met with her Senator Palpatine. She will be addressing the Senate very shortly.

I too am interested in how this meeting turns out.

Now that we are on Coruscant, let me know when you would like to meet with Anakin personally. Arranging the meeting should not be difficult. I too would be interested in knowing what feelings you get from him when you meet him.

I do not believe that the Council will make a decision about Anakin until after they have tested him (at least I hope they have not already decided that he cannot become a Jedi.) You might have an idea on this, being on the Council.

I don't doubt that the Council will test Anakin's emotions either.

And I am proud to have been your apprentice. Your reminding me of the old days made me chuckle. Yes, helping injured and sick animals, plants, and creatures was pleasurable for me. Thanks for reminding me of those old times. And I am proud to have been your apprentice. You are now a Jedi Council member and many look up to you, though you may not know it.

It appears to me as if there is a general lack of total trust in the Force among many Jedi in the Order. The Code and the Council's will are important, but they are not more important than the Force. At least we understand one another, and share in this opinion.

As far as my Padawan is concerned, one day I hope he learns this as well. Thank you for sharing your encouragement with me.

I will be sure to let you know when Obi-Wan takes the trials. He would welcome your congratulations, I am sure.

Of course. I'll provide you the directions to Dexter's diner, and I will make them as least confusing as possible. I'll have the detailed directions with me when I introduce Anakin to you. With the Senate meeting taking place shortly, I do not think that the Naboo crisis will last much longer.

You believe the Sith could be behind the corruption in the Republic? I admit that this is possible. I am almost convinced that it is the Sith that is behind the invasion of Naboo, and who is working with the Trade Federation leaders. There is no other explanation or logic to the Trade Federation's movements.

Will do.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	8. Note 8 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1087147

Master Jinn,

Indeed. A lot of Masters and Padawans pick up from each other, though I truly hope you have not inherited too much of my rebellious attitude. Though you have given the Council a run around several times, you did it justly. The Force led you and you followed its guidance. I will always be proud of you for doing that.

Corruption is always evident in large societies and that is one reason why I am not surprised that our very own Senate is failing. A pity too...one would think that with the way they handle things it wouldn't be as such. But no...unfortunately it is.

If the Senate listens to this Queen I will be shocked. She is just one among thousands and if it does not serve their purpose to help her...then they will not. But do tell what comes out of the meeting.

What do I suggest the Jedi do? Listen to the Force. We are taught this from youth, but then the Council says to obey the Code and them. To whom should an initiate listen to? Their elders or the power that gives them the gift of them being a Jedi? Why they will listen to those that are over them. Blind...the Jedi are so blind to the fact that the Force is willing to help if they would only truly open themselves to it and _listen_ for once.

I have grown tired, my old apprentice. Tired of wasting my breath on those who will not listen. Oh they hear what I say, but shrug it off stating the Code is the way and that the Republic is only having a slight set back. A set back? Is this what they call it now days? Pish...

If you feel that you have taught the youth all that you can teach him...then by all means the young man should be close to ready if not. Indeed he must begin to experience things on his own for only then will he be able to grow in wisdom and in knowledge of the Force. If you believe that Kenobi will become a great Knight...then perhaps you are right. If the Force tells you so and not your heart, then it will be so.

I have tried my friend, believe me. A few have the same notion as I. Perhaps eventually the Council will see...but I have my doubts.

You should be concern for their return. The Sith should not be taken lightly...as the other Councilors have seemed to. I sense a major disturbance in the Force and I do not like what I feel. If indeed the Sith are back, which I wholeheartedly do believe so, then we have some planning to do. We can not allow their evil...their rot to corrupt the Republic further.

As I said before, please inform me how the meeting goes. You will probably hear the results before us.

The child will probably pass the test; I believe he will if you so do believe in him. I am sure he is afraid right now. The child is on an alien world surrounded by people he does not know. Let alone away from his mother.

I agree that the youth should not go untrained. But I doubt the Council will allow you to train him since your Padawan is not yet Knighted. Perhaps I can take the boy if they allow the training. I have not had a Padawan in decades, but perhaps this will help distract me from all the worrying. And I agree, if the Sith ever discover this child's potential...there would be grave danger for the Order if they get their hands on him.

Oh yes they are about to receive a major wake up call about this if it pans out. They are fools to doubt their return. And I can not wait to see how this turns out. Oh no my friend, it will not be an easy ordeal for us to get them to believe. They have been to complacent for far too long.

I know all about the Sith, Qui-Gon. There is a holocron that goes into details about them. And if the being you fought truly was that way as you have explained...then he just might be a Sith instead of just a darksider. The Sith will be starving for revenge, for as you recall it was the Jedi who assisted in their fall. Besides their own greed and lust for power.

No Qui-Gon the problem with Naboo should have never accelerated this far. The Senate sat too long on it and now it has blown up in their face. Typical of politicians...they care not for each other or their people - just for themselves.

I will forward you the info on Skywalker's ancestry and I will ensure to say hello for you to her.

I am glad to be amusing to you still after all these years. I know I'm part of the Council...but sometimes I wonder if I even should be or even _bother_ to be. My old Master is trying at times...and lately he has become slightly...I'm not too sure how to explain it. He has not been quite himself. I do believe the darkside is more prominent now days.

Good just let me know what you hear. Perhaps something will come out of the meeting. Hopefully good instead of bad...

After the Council meeting with him if at all possible. Perhaps then we can all go out to eat at this Dex's that you have talked about.

Most are leery of the youth, for indeed he is past the age that most are allowed to be taken by the Temple for training. We will see what the overall word is going to be.

The child will be afraid...I just hope that doesn't blind the Council to his abilities. The child could be the Chosen One and if he is, we can not allow him to slip from our fingers.

It brings a smile to my own face, Qui-Gon. Those were the days, weren't they? You were always the soft hearted one. Well I do hope I prove to be a good enough role model for them to see what we have seen. We can only wait and hope.

I totally agree. The Code is a guide line yes, but our ultimate teacher should be the Force. For only it will truly show us the correct way.

I am here for you always my old Padawan, whenever you need to talk. I truly hope your apprentice will come to realize what we have. Time and patience is all you need now Qui-Gon. Perhaps soon he will come to see it.

I will be there if at all possible for the young man's Knighting.

Good I can not wait to see what this place is like. I have heard you talk about it several times. I am looking forward to this get together.

Qui-Gon the possibility of their influence is there. Where ever there is corruption...at least in the past, the Sith had their noses in it. Perhaps we will be able to flush them out once the Council believes. Now that is the trouble...getting them to _believe_ that they are back.

The Trade Federation themselves reek with corruption...who knows what will be discovered. I just hope it is soon, before it is too late.

Jedi Master Dooku


	9. Note 9 QuiGon

Note 9

Master Dooku,

The meeting of Anakin's testing has now taken place, as I am sure you are aware. As I was not present during the testing and questioning, I do not know who all was present during the meeting. Were you there? If so, what was your opinion of the boy?

The Council has rejected Anakin, as I am sure you are aware. I have stated that Obi-Wan is ready for the trials, but of course they have not given their consent to have Obi-Wan take the trials. However, I do not feel it will be long before they allow him to do so. They must see that he is ready.

Anakin is upset over the Council's decision, naturally. I have tried to comfort the boy some, but at present I do not know where he is.

Anakin WILL be trained. I will personally see to it that he is. Once Obi-Wan faces the trials, I will take Anakin as my new Padawan Learner.

I have received word that Queen Amidala has chosen to return to Naboo. She will continue to need protection, if this is the case. Therefore, I will return with the Queen to Naboo. After that is all settled, we may certainly meet, all of us, myself, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and you.

I thought that Obi-Wan and I…or at least I could meet you at Dexter's diner for a quick get together before leaving for Naboo. How does that sound? I have enclosed the directions for Dexter's diner…I may have given them to earlier, but here they are again.

Thank you, my friend. Following the direction which the Force leads me is very important. I try to impart it to all those that I come into contact with, including Obi-Wan and Anakin. They can only learn what they are ready for. Perhaps later on they will run into something that reminds them of one of my instruction.

Padmé has told me that the Senate has voted to elect a new Supreme Chancellor. I am not certain that was a wise move. I happen to know Finis Valorum well; he is a good friend. There may be very little he can do. I am under the impression that the Supreme Chancellor needs some help. It is impossible for one man to oversee the entire Senate. Perhaps a few positions may be created to aid the Supreme Chancellor. This may help lessen the corruption, though I know it will not eliminate it.

The Queen apparently delivered her speech and was met with opposition.

Far too many Jedi have stopped relying on the Force for guidance for decision making. You are correct, my old master, the Jedi must listen to the Force above even the Council and the Code. Some Jedi seem to ignore this all-important subject, and instead look to the law, the Code. I will speak with Master Yoda on this subject after returning from Naboo.

I believe the Sith have risen, and we must be on guard more than ever. If Jedi are not on their guard, I fear something terrible will happen.

Then we must lead by example. Perhaps you and I should ask Master Yoda to instruct the younglings, and all those who are interested, in the importance of following the Force. It is clear that we cannot ignore this issue.

The Force has shown me that Obi-Wan will become a great Jedi Knight one day. I am certain of this.

Master Yoda is very knowledgeable of the Sith, and has worked hard to oppose the Dark Side. No one could help us prepare for the Sith's return better than him. A meeting with him MUST be scheduled after the Naboo crisis is over. I too feel a great disturbance in the Force. If I have felt it, then certainly the leading members of the Council must also have.

Anakin passed the initial test with the screen. However, the Council examined him in every other way. I believe the Council already made a decision before Anakin even entered the room. The Council expects Anakin to be on the same level as younglings Anakin's age who have been trained in the Temple from infancy. No consideration is being made for Anakin's circumstances, and his love for his mother. It is difficult for us Jedi to understand. We never were close with our parents.

If Obi-Wan is not allowed to become a Knight soon, then yes, perhaps it would be best if you were to take Anakin as your Padawan. Do not bother the Council with this yet. They are bound to be in an agitated mood, considering the recent meetings. I will not allow Anakin to find his way into the hands of the Sith.

It is true; the Sith will be looking for revenge, and they will not hesitate to destroy anything in their path.

The Senate may not take an interest in the affairs of others at this moment, but in the future they will have to. If the Sith have returned, surely the heart of the Republic, the Senate, will be a major target.

Have you found anything on Skywalker's ancestry yet? Thank you, my friend. She cares deeply for all Jedi, and I think she takes a special interest in those that are older, that are on her side of 50.

It would be difficult to be on the Council with one such as Master Yoda, yes. I can imagine how you must feel. If he is concerned about the Dark Side, then he too, surely feels the same disturbance in the Force that we feel.

I am certain that Anakin is the Chosen One. Everything seems to fit. He has a much higher midi-cholorian count than any Jedi has ever had, even much higher than Yoda. He comes from a seemingly unimportant desert planet, lived his life so far in slavery. This boy must be trained, and I will see to it that he receives his training.

I will let you know once I receive word that Obi-Wan is to take the trials. Obi-Wan will appreciate your support, I am sure.

Qui-Gon


	10. Note 10 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1087147

Master Jinn,

I was indeed there during the testing…the boy is beyond comprehension my old Padawan. There is no doubt in my mind that this child is the Chosen One. And if my fellow Councilors can not see that…then they are even greater fools than I had originally thought.

He exceeded the tests, except for one. He failed Master Yoda's 'feeling' question. But then again I anticipated that. The youth has never been apart from his mother and it was expected for him to feel fear. He fears losing her. This connection will be his downfall…unless he is able to keep in contact with her. I wonder…though I doubt the Council would allow such a thing. _I_ would. I know that it will be necessary to keep the youth from losing himself to his fears. We all know where _fear_ can lead to, don't we my old Padawan?

Just so you know - I was not among the ones to deny the boy's training. I believe that it is a must that he be trained. If not it could very well be the downfall of the Republic one day. That child can _not_ be left untrained. It is far too dangerous due to his strength in the Force.

They hesitate to Knight him…I am unsure as to why. If I find out I will inform you, I believe he is ready as well because you do.

I would assume he is upset. I feel for the child…brought here expecting the most exciting thing possible, but to only have that door of opportunity to be slammed in his face. He is missing? Odd…is there anyone he has come close too during the time you have been with him? Perhaps he has gone to him/her?

Now that is my old apprentice! Stubborn and dedicated! I chuckle at the memories _that_ brings up. I will back you on that…if even I am the only one to do so. The child _must_ be trained.

She is going back? Is she insane? I understand that she is just a child herself…is this hindering her actions? Her decisions?

I would prefer that you do not go…but I know I can not persuade you otherwise. The situation with this boy needs to be resolved, but my fellow Councilors do not believe it so. I understand the problem with Naboo is important…by far do I believe it to be such as well. But I hesitate and do not know why. The Force is elusive on this and I can not sense anything past it. The Darkside has grown more powerful lately…if only my old Master had believed me. There is something more going on, but the others will not listen.

I would like that. I will meet you at Dexter's Diner within the hour if possible. It has been so long since we've talked. I know we will not have much time…but some is better than none.

That is entirely possible. The Force works in mysterious ways and eventually gets what It wants. All we can do is await another nudge or sense of guidance from It. Patience is all we have to strive for besides hope. Hope that eventually the Republic will be purged of the ever growing corruption that taints it.

Yes…I heard that a new Chancellor will be elected shortly. I am not pleased with this decision. They are fools to do this now…but then again, perhaps something like this needed to be done to awaken the Senators. They have been complacent for way to long. I am not downplaying Chancellor Valorum. I have actually met the man several times and enjoyed the talks I have had with him. He seemed intellectual and strong willed when it came to senatorial dealings. He was perfect for the job…perhaps this change will make them see that something indeed _has_ to be done.

It was expected that she would be opposed. Something is going on here…something deeper plays a part in this blockade mess. I truly hope that we find out exactly who or what is behind this chaos.

I too have a feeling something more is yet to happen, but unsure as to _what_ it is or will be. Restlessness. That is the best way I can explain what I am sensing. The Force is restless and I am uncertain as to why. It is as if something tremendous is about to happen that will change the events. Perhaps it is this 'Vote of No Confidence' that has stirred it up further, but I think it is beyond that. The Jedi better start listening to the Force, otherwise they _will_ receive a rude awakening and it will be far too late to do anything once that does happen. I know it is wrong of me to wish this…but I do hope I am there to see it when it happens. I will then have the satisfaction to tell them 'I told you so'. I know my old apprentice…what I think and want is not 'Jedi-like', but by the stars they will deserve what they get! They are too complacent and laid back! The old rules are just that - old! Something must be done to work with the changing galaxy. We can not just step back and allow it to evolve without adapting with the changes. Wrong…we have been so wrong in not adjusting the Code to balance out what has transpired over the centuries.

Ask my old Master? I chuckle at this. Yes…let us ask him together once this Naboo issue is settled. I do believe he will at least listen to what we have to say.

If the Force has shown you, my friend, then indeed it is meant to be. What you have told me, he will be wise and great. Two excellent points one should always strive for.

They have sensed something, but unsure as to what it is. Most claim it is the unrest in the Naboo system and the uncertainty that reins throughout the Senate right now. I can't understand why they do not strive to reach out further. It is more than just that!

I ponder on that as well if the Council had decided. _I_ was not part of that discussion if they had decided prior to the testing. I agree that most Jedi are not privileged to know their parents. I knew mine, but I hardly remember anything…mainly due to _not_ wanting too.

I agree. If Kenobi is not chosen to accomplish the trials, I will take the boy as my Padawan Learner…the Council be damned. The child _must_ be trained one way or another.

It is the way of the Sith to cause chaos and destruction. This blockade and disgruntle in the Senate fits their instructions. It reeks of their influence, but where…where are they?

I believe they _are_ the major target. How best to unsettle the Jedi but through the Republic? We supposedly are the 'peacekeepers' and 'guardians of justice' for the Galactic Senate. They will be the start of their take over. Power. Their lust for power will cause them to slip eventually; we must be alert and ever watchful for that.

I have found a few things on Skywalker's ancestry and have included it in this letter. I hope it will help some.

Was that a joke, my old Padawan? Over 50 indeed! Madam Nu is special even if she is a stickler for her Archives.

I have talked with him several times…he senses the disturbance, but is unsure as to what is causing it so he does not wish to discuss it until he discovers the root of it. I can understand this, but it is frustrating.

I agree young one. He _is_ the Chosen One and must be trained. If he is not…the Sith could discover his existence and attempt to capture him. _That_ would not go well at all.

Thank you. I would be honored to attend and be there for his Knighting.

Take care and be safe on this journey to Naboo again. I believe the Queen is foolish at wanting to return…

May the Force be with you my old Padawan.

Jedi Master Dooku


	11. Note 11 QuiGon

Note 11

Master Dooku,

It's good to know that at least one other person can see that Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One. The other Council members will either see it, or they will not. Either way, Anakin will be trained. This is the most important thing to keep in mind. The other members on the Council may appear to be foolish, but I also believe them to be under much pressure. They have not reached their final decision.

I agree that Anakin should keep in contact with his mother. I have expressed this to Master Yoda as well, though I do not know whether it will make a difference. If you and I work together on him, we can help him let go of the attachment to his mother. Eventually he would have to let go of this attachment anyway. If the Council refuses to free Shmi, which Master Yoda has already informed me of, then we will have to work with Anakin and help him through this time. Two Jedi Masters working together should be sufficient for this task.

Though we disagree with the Council's decision, we must stay focused. There is still a chance for the Council to overturn their previous decision, and perhaps the extra time will give them chance to consider him once again.

I knew that you were for me, and for Anakin's training. You did not have to tell me that, though I appreciate it. We share the same opinion regarding Anakin. Once this business on Naboo is over, we can meet again on Coruscant to discuss this.

Thank you. I appreciate your help. It is possible that the Council hesitates to Knight Obi-Wan because of the Naboo situation. It has been frustrating for all of us, and once things calm down, perhaps they will consider Obi-Wan seriously. I do not believe him to be far from knighthood.

Anakin told me where he had been during the meeting. Senator Palpatine was talking with him. Though he is a Senator, he has comforted the boy, and for that I am grateful. Apparently the Senator discovered him in the hallway on the way to his office.

Queen Amidala is a young Queen, but has proved to be mature for her age. She told me that she felt that she needed to go back, as the Senate was taking no action on her behalf. Part of me could not blame her. Her decision to travel to Naboo may not have been the wisest, but she feels it is her duty. Obi-Wan and I are escorting her back to Naboo.

She does have a plan. Excuse me; I will be back once we have landed on Naboo.

We have landed now, and the Queen has talked with the Gungan leader, Boss Nass. As it turns out, the Queen's "handmaiden" who had been with us the entire time has been Queen Amaidala. She uses a decoy when her safety is in question.

What will happen is this: the Gungan army will draw the invasion army away from Theed while the Queen, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the others will go to the palace.

Once there, we will make our way to the throne room and capture the Viceroy. Obi-Wan and I have warned her of several risks. The Viceroy is going to be well guarded, with the Gungan diversion many of them will be killed, and the fighter ships may not penetrate the control ship's shields, among other dangers.

Several Naboo pilots will travel to the droid control ship to destroy it, which would disable the Trade Federation's droid army.

Obi-Wan and I will do what we can to protect the queen. Master Yoda has assured me that Anakin's situation will be discussed. That is enough for me right now. There is little else we could hope for.

There has been a disturbance in the Force for some time now. Yoda has made the statement "clouded the future is" far too often for comfort. This alone should provide evidence that the Dark Side has grown. If this is so, why was it so hard for the others to believe that a Sith could be out and about?

It was refreshing to meet with you at Dexter's Diner, though I know it is not the sort of place you are used to. I am worried for you, my old Master. You look very tired, and as if something were bothering you greatly. I can tell from our conversations that you are quite frustrated with the Council. Relax. Perhaps you could take a small vacation. You look like you could use one. I have truly missed our personal discussions. It was nice to have one again, especially since we do not have them often.

Have you heard any more news regarding the elections? Yes, well, as little can be done regarding the Senate's recent decision, all we can do is hope for the best. The new Supreme Chancellor will have his work cut out for him.

We will find out who or what is behind the Trade Federation shortly…all in good time. Perhaps we will discover something as we enter the palace? As I told you before, I suspect Sith involvement.

Relax, my friend. What is to happen will happen. It does little good to worry about it. My first objective is to deal with the matter at hand…seeing that the Queen is safe. Once I am able to return to Coruscant, we will examine this "Vote of No Confidence" issue. I too feel that something important is about to happen. We can have a long discussion with the other Jedi Masters about what we have felt. You may even start the discussion without me, if you feel it is that urgent.

No, the Jedi do not deserve to be set back. Something like that may destroy the Order. I will not stand for that. Though many Jedi have become complacent, there is yet hope that they may wake up and take action. I too have felt that the rules need to be reexamined, or that we ought to hold a meeting as to why the rules were put in place. I feel as if most Jedi do not know the purpose behind the rules already set up, and are blindly following the rules because they are rules.

Your old Master MUST feel what we have felt. Evidence of this should come from the cloudiness he has found as of late. Perhaps we are just as wrong as any of the other Jedi for not stepping up and suggesting change or a meeting of some sort. It is possible that many other Jedi have felt as we are feeling now, but felt they could not say anything because they were waiting for others, or because they felt that the Council would not listen. If enough Jedi bring the issue to the Council's attention, a discussion must follow.

Once the Naboo situation is over, and events in the Senate have calmed, those Jedi who claimed that unrest resulted from one of those situations will have to reconsider their positions. It may be best that these situations be handled afterwards, as the Council is less likely to be distracted or influenced by one another. It is much easier to listen to the Force when the galaxy is not in the middle of a crisis.

You have not told me much about your parents. Care to share them with me?

As to where the Sith are, if they are part of this blockade and disgruntle in the Senate, they will reveal themselves soon. They must. This is the perfect time for them to do so. One way or another, they will make a move, but we must be prepared.

You are correct…it is power that the Sith seek. Since we know this to be true, we must wait for them to make their move. Be alert while you are on Coruscant.

Thank you for the information on Skywalker's ancestry. It is just as I had suspected. He has descended from a line of very gifted Jedi. His family line can be traced back to a man named Walker and a woman named Sky. This couple was famous, and is responsible for the Skywalker name. They were instrumental in establishing the Republic during the Sith wars. Many other families changed their name to Skywalker, and it became such a common name because of this, each family wished to claim that they were descended from this line, and it is now the most common last name in the galaxy.

It is possible that I meant it as a joke. No one has kept better records in the Jedi archives than Madam Nu.

Ah yes, well, let me know if Master Yoda reveals to you his discovery. I understand the frustration, but relax. Any more thoughts on what is going on with Master Yoda?

Take care,

Master Qui-Gon


	12. Note 12 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1087147

Master Jinn,

As I have said before…the Council are fools if they don't see what the obvious is. Then again they are blinded by a lot of things lately. A shame too…but in the end they will realize their failures, but I just hope that we do not suffer for their slight. Yes the youth will be trained, fear not. If anything, I will ensure that it happens with or without the other Council members' approval.

Then it is a deal. The two of us will work with the Skywalker boy, it just very well might take two Masters since his case is unique. If anything…_I_ can arrange the youth's mother to be set free. I detest slavery and have always done so.

My dear old Padawan…do you still cling to that old belief? Do _you_ truly believe that the Council will ever _see_? Qui-Gon…remember my original teachings of feeling and not thinking? What does the Force tell you? I am not sure what it tells you, but I feel that it will never be. I can hope and I can attempt to _help_ them see…but in the end it will have to be them; they will have to open their eyes and look at the obvious truth. We can not open their eyes for them. A shame too…perhaps that is what needs to be done in order for them to _wake up_.

Yes I agree. Once the Naboo crisis is resolved get with me and the two of us will work this out.

That is in part of their hesitance in Knighting your Padawan. Too much is becoming stirred up by this predicament with the Naboo system. There has to be more in it than just the Trade Federation. I am sorry…but I can not see them doing this without some sort of assistance. They are not smart enough to handle all that.

I am sure that the Senator is under heavy stress as well…since it is his home world that is in question. The boy is making friends fast! I have to chuckle at that, at least he isn't all that afraid of the unknown.

Duty can only go so far. If she is the one who insisted to return…well then perhaps I underestimated the girl. We will see how it turns out though; do take care of yourself there. Especially with that individual who seems to be after her. Most of the Jedi are not ready to fight against the Sith. Remember your training…and remind your Padawan as well. Hopefully that being will not show up.

I am relieved to know that you have landed safely and the fact that she has found new allies. Perhaps she does stand a chance…

She wasn't that girl? Ahhh I see, decoy. Smart of her to do that. She is indeed wise beyond her years.

The idea does sound good. I wish her success in this endeavor, as well as yourself Qui-Gon.

The Trade Federation's droids can be a problem…though simply constructed the mass quantity is the real issue. If the control ship is taken out, then they will no longer function.

If I hear of anything else of the Skywalker boy, I will inform you of it.

I believe they just don't _want_ to believe that the Sith could have returned. It is a blow to them and this shows how arrogant and complacent they have become. I do not include myself with them, because I have _never_ believed the Sith were gone. Just in hiding.

The place was…quite interesting. And yes you are right. I would never engage trivialities in a place like that. I must admit though, It made my day talking with you…how I have missed our times together. Tired? Bothered? My dear young man…you have no idea. The Council (even though I am apart of it…) is driving me crazy. I have no idea why I accepted this position. Oh yes…I had this dream of setting things right and to help them see that things must change or otherwise the Jedi will eventually fall out. The Code is outdated and _must_ reflect the times of today. A vacation? That would just be pure bliss. It has been a long time since I visited Chandrila and walked the sandy beaches and listen to the purple waves… Perhaps soon I will, but too much has to be done right now.

Oh yes…amazingly enough Senator Palpatine is in the lead as of right now and probably will win the election. I wonder if he is taken advantage of the fact that it is _his_ planet that caused all this. Politicians…how typical to take advantage of all situations and in his case - sympathy.

If you do discover who is behind it, do tell. I will then alert the other Councilors. They are interested in this matter as well. I would not doubt that the Sith are involved. The Trade Federation are just not bright enough to have planned this out.

I am tired, Qui-Gon. Tired of all the corruption and bureaucracy that is protecting the dishonesty. I am not stupid or blind to the fact that large governments will have deceit of some sort. But lately…lately the Senate has become more and more so. It eats at me, tears me up. How can the Council sit back and let it continue? I can not understand…will not tolerate it. If something is not done soon…or if they will not assist in righting the wrongs…I will leave the Order Qui-Gon. I do not wish too…but perhaps other means need to be done that is not allowable by the Code.

Hope…yes there is always that. But how long must I hold on to that? I have for decades…believe me I have. And things are just steadily and gradually becoming worse instead of better. I have talked with my old Master several times about adjusting the rules to reflect the changes of what today offers. The old rules are just that - _old_.

He is just aware of the Darkside growing…he is not wanting to _point fingers_ or assume anything just yet. I am sure that once this Naboo problem is resolved…perhaps I can convince him to meditate further on this. Something needs to be found out. There is no other reason why it has grown so much unless the Sith _have_ returned. They are no longer hiding…and _that_ is not a good sign.

I too believe the Council will work together more on this. I will encourage it if they do not. Master Windu is obstinate…but he is a friend and perhaps with my and my Master's encouragement he might break down and contemplate this a little more than he has already.

My parents…royalty of Serenno of course. I do not remember much…but I am sure they were not like normal parents. Not from what I have heard. I was not _loved_ so to speak. I was being raised to become the next Count. So in a way, they prepared me to what the Jedi are like. They are the same - non feeling for attachments. If ever I got hurt…which I remember one time…I was not to cry, but to keep it in and bare the pain. Sad, but true.

I believe they have revealed themselves, at least the one that attacked you. Things have gotten bad, my old Padawan if the Sith are showing themselves. Please be on your best guard, I would not want anything to happen to you. We have just been able to get back in touch. I also would like to have further meetings with you like we did in our Master/Padawan days. I truly miss those days…

Power. Yes the Sith always crave more and will get it no matter the cost. I shall be alert, fear not.

Remember…being gifted does not make you a great Jedi. The mind is what makes that. I thought his history was quite interesting as well.

Joke? Ahhh I see. I thought you were hinting at our times together. She was somewhat different in her youth, not quite as…what is the word I am thinking of? Oh well. You know what I mean. She is an excellent person to talk and spend time with and we did back in our younger days.

I will inform you post haste Qui-Gon, if my old Master does finds something out. I believe my old Master is having a problem taking in the idea that the Sith could still be around. I just hope he snaps out of it soon…if he does not, then I will worry about it another way.

Be safe…take care of yourself and do inform me of anything that the Council (or myself) would be interested in that arises on Naboo. I have a bad feeling about all of this…but what is new with that?

May the Force be with you my old Padawan,  
Master Dooku


	13. Note 13 QuiGon

Note 13

Master Dooku,

My opinion about Palpatine has changed. I had not spent much time with him previously, but the little time I have had with him, due the recent events, has me concerned. There is a cloud surrounding the man; one that I cannot penetrate. It makes me uneasy to not be able to see what is underneath. Due to several correspondences I have had with others more closely involved with Palpatine, I am disturbed. This man seems to have motivations of power and a self-serving attitude. Be watchful of him. It is not unusual for one in such a position to desire such things, but he appears to be more cunning and skilled at disguising his intentions than most. He has spoken with Anakin, as I said previously. I believe we should all be very wary of him until we have a clearer picture of the man.

Working with you on Anakin's training will be a pleasure. Freeing Shmi will be no easy task. The Jedi Council has already denied my request for such an action. We may need to find other means of freeing her, although I do not like the idea of disobeying the Council in such a matter.

I do not know for certain that the Council members will see, but I believe that it is possible. We must not give up. That is what the Sith and all those who would oppose us would wish on us. It is more of a hope than what I think or feel. If we have no hope for the future, than we are already lost, my friend. You are right, in the end they must see for themselves. It is not something that can be forced.

Perhaps it would not be right to knight Obi-Wan until the crisis is over any way. The Council would feel more sound in its decision, and more focus could be given to Obi-Wan's knighting. It would occur in a much more relaxed atmosphere.

It is absolutely clear that the Sith are tied with the Trade Federation. The same Sith that had been on Tatooine is here on Naboo in the palace. After the queen, her people, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I reached the palace, we were told to enter through the hangar entrance. The door to the main part of the palace was blocked by this Sith.

Obi-Wan and I will handle this Sith, and this will give Queen Amidala time to accomplish what she set out to do. Anakin is safe for now. The boy has taken shelter in the cockpit of a fighter. I told him that it was important that he remain where he was. He understands, and has given me his word that he would stay there.

A few droid deckas showed up and blocked the Queen's progress. Anakin shot at them with his fighter's weapons. I could not see much after that, as Obi-Wan and I are preparing to fight this Sith.

No matter what happens, I will try to stop this Sith. I would not have it any other way. If I should die in this battle, I have asked Obi-Wan to train Anakin. Perhaps you and he could train Anakin. If both of us should die, his training will be in your hands.

You are right. Anakin does not appear to be afraid of the unknown. This could be both an advantage and a disadvantage to the boy.

In fighting this Sith I will do my best. I will rely on what training I have experienced in all of my years as a Jedi. This Sith is much younger than I am, which is an advantage for it. To fight this creature will take all of my training. I was worn from the short battle on Tatooine. I have Obi-Wan fighting by my side, and he is capable. This comforts me some.

There is always a chance, my friend.

Thank you for your help with the situation. All will go as it is meant to go. You MUST convince the Jedi Council that the Sith are active. If I accomplish nothing else, this will be of utmost importance.

You should request a vacation then, from the Jedi Council. It would do you good, my friend.

Yes, I have heard that Senator Palpatine became the new Supreme Chancellor. This does not comfort me in the least. Given the information I have received regarding his character, I would not doubt that he has taken advantage of Naboo's situation for his own power and advancement.

The moment I discover who is behind all of the Sith activity, I will let you know. As a fellow Council member, they will be more likely to listen to you directly. The Sith are involved in the Trade Federation events…but we do not yet know their true motives or to what extent their part has been.

Your presence on Coruscant has certainly alarmed you. You have been at the Temple far more than I, and therefore, I trust your opinion that the Senate has become more corrupt. I believe there is still time to correct this, my friend. Perhaps with the Sith emergence with the Naboo affairs, they will want to take more interest in the dealings of the Senate. I understand your concern for the Republic, and I too share it. However, before you leave the Order, think carefully and be sure that you trust the Force. Would you be able to take better action outside of the Order? You would not have the same support, and you would lose all influence on the Jedi Order. Instead of stepping back and away from the situation, it may be more helpful to be at the forefront of investigations. This is not a decision I can make for you. I only ask that you think, consider, and find discernment, making absolute certain of the best course of action to pursue. You feel very strongly, my friend, and I too would like the Council to act. Before any action is taken, we must try to determine what the actual situation is, from the information at our disposal.

Talking with other Jedi Masters is always a good thing as well. Others can offer you a perspective that you have perhaps not seen. It's good that you have spoken with Master Yoda regarding your feelings and concerns.

The Jedi must meditate on the Sith appearance. They are active in the Trade Federation involvement. Who can know what other actions they may be up to. There can no longer be any holding back. The situation has presented itself, and now the Jedi Order must act.

The childhood you have described would not have been an easy one. You have endured much, my friend.

I will be on my best guard, as always. I know the importance of being on guard, especially since I have faced this opponent once already, and am well aware of his capabilities. If I return to Coruscant safely, we will have regular meetings once again. However, I cannot promise anything. In battle, there are no guarantees.

I hope to speak to you again….hopefully after the battle is over.

Master Qui-Gon


	14. Note 14 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?usr=1087147

My old Padawan,

Some politicians do come across that way, but if you are uneasy around him...then this should be looked into. Perhaps my next passing through the Senate I will _arrange_ a meeting with him to see if I get the same feeling. Masters Yoda and Windu are to see him tomorrow to talk about the Senate's influence on the Jedi. Since he is a new Chancellor he needs to know just where the Jedi stand on matters of the Republic. I will take your warning to heart young one. Perhaps I will discover something in our meeting if the Masters allow me to attend with them.

Don't forget Qui-Gon, I was the maverick before you became labeled that. The Council can say one thing, but if the Force leads me another way I will follow its lead not theirs. I have no qualms in disobeying them if the Force leads me to.

I truly hope it isn't too late...I would hate to see what I have striven for all these decades fall beneath the boots of corrupted politicians. I have not stayed in the Order for nothing. I have not become what I have to just _be_. If the Council will not wake up and smell the caf...then they will be the ones to lose, to fail. _I_ will not stay around to fall with them if it is to be as such.

I agree...we will Knight your Padawan afterward. I am sure that my fellow Councilors will agree that the youth is ready once the crisis is resolved. Their minds are elsewhere and rightly so. Let us hope that they see it all and not just the _coverings_ of what the Sith wants them to see.

The Sith _is_ there? Padawan...take care and remember your lessons. Do not stay on the defense if this being proves to be overwhelming. Strike hard and fast if it gets to be too much. If need be switch Forms to confuse it. Ensure you stay with your apprentice. Together you can defeat the evil monster, but separated...there is no telling what could happen. We do not know the ins and outs of the Sith enough to rely on individuality. Teamwork is the objective here.

I am glad the youth is safe...if indeed he is the Chosen One he will be needed to fulfill the prophecy, especially now that the Sith have chosen to reveal themselves.

Ahh the boy is proving his worth even before being trained. Good...I am glad that he also has intelligence than just power in the Force.

Please take care of yourself...I know we have not talked in a while until recently...I know that I was never one to talk of emotions or concerns, but I beseech you to take caution. Now that we have re-established our friendship I...I would not want anything to happen to you.

I wish that I could be there at your side to assist you in this combat...though the thoughts I ponder are not one of a Council member, but of a Master worrying over his Padawan. Though I know you are no longer my apprentice and have not been so in decades...I still think of you as such at times. Believe it or not I miss those days sometimes. I actually think back to then...for sometimes those days were quite enjoyable compared to now days.

I have faith in you Qui-Gon. Faith in your judgment and skills. Work with your apprentice and together you two _will_ defeat this Sith. If you take him out then there will be just the one left and I can get the Council to concentrate in finding the last one to rid the galaxy of him or her. That is probably where Anakin will come in. Together we will train the youth to be prepared for his destiny - bringing balance to the Force. If it comes to that I will assist Kenobi if he so wishes it.

That is all I can ask of you Qui-Gon...focus on the Force and allow it to guide your saber. Feel, don't think and whatever the cost - concentrate on the moment. I know you probably don't need me to repeat this to you since it was one of my mantras I had you learn as a child...those were the days weren't they? You became the best swordsman and still are recorded as such. You made me proud in every aspect. I knew you would become a great Jedi. And I told you prior to your Knighting that you would. And see? You have. You have done well and I am proud to have had you as my apprentice.

Apprentices are that - an extension of you. Do not stray from him; let him stay at your side. Remind him as well. He is young and will maybe allow arrogance to blind him momentarily in attempt to 'get a shot' at the Sith.

I will ensure the Council believe that the Sith are still in existence. If this combat that you and Kenobi are in doesn't make them see...then they are greater fools than I made them out to be. I will make my old Master see one way or another. Fear not Qui-Gon, just concentrate on staying alive and bringing that evil being down.

Oh I will request a sabbatical after all this mess is over, but only after you and I have another philosophical discussion. I truly miss our talks. The one we had the other day brought cheer to my heart. I had no idea how depressed I had fallen...not until I saw you and we talked. Qui-Gon...you have ever been the light in my life. YOU are the main reason why I am still besides the Republic. I want to right the wrongs, but the Council is hesitant and blinded by the corruption that is steadily growing in the Republic. Perhaps now that the Sith are back...they will rise up and do what is right.

I believe Palpatine has taken advantage of his home world's problems. He is one of the worst types of politicians - a thinker. Those that can both manipulate, plan, and actually _use_ the ideas thought up...the Council must keep an eye on him. I will bring this up in our next meeting.

I can only hope they will listen to me, Padawan. For if they do not...then they will damn themselves let alone the Republic as well. I _will_ not allow that to happen. Regardless...I will not allow that to happen.

Correct the corruption? I truly hope it can be...otherwise the Jedi will not be able to help the Senate out when the time comes. I can only hope that the Senate themselves will see that only further problems will arise from what has occurred. This scuffle with Naboo is only the beginning. The start of further rising chaos.

My old apprentice...if I were to leave I could take up the mantle of Count of Serenno. I would be almost the richest person throughout most of the galaxy. With that much credits I could do wonders that would blow the Jedi and the Senate off their feet. I would rather stay and work with my fellow Jedi, but if they will not work with me...then I will have no choice but to leave. The Force will be my guide in all matters possible. I am waiting...hoping that something will come out of this revealing the true intentions of the Sith. Whatever it is, it can not be good.

I have discussed the Sith returning with my old Master once again and he is troubled about the Sith's attempt to thwart your helping the Queen. He has been meditating a lot lately...perhaps that is a good sign.

My childhood was not easy...I can not say whether I thank the Jedi for rescuing me from that. I am thankful for the training I have received, that much I am sure of.

I am glad that you will be on guard. Since you have fought this Sith already...be mindful of its trickery. For Sith thrive in deceit and falsehoods. I am also more than aware of the 'no guarantees' when it comes to fighting. All I ask is for you to take care of yourself and bring that Sith down.

I look forward to future conversations with you my friend...may the Force be with you and also guide you through this pandemonium.

Master Dooku


	15. Note 15 QuiGon

Note 15

Master Dooku,

I do not have much time left….I have been fatally wounded…in battle….

…the Sith, Obi-Wan, and I have fought long and hard……

….Obi-Wan and I were separated by a laser wall, and this Sith and I battled….

…I have been stabbed in the stomach, but I am still alive. I have very little time left…..

In these last few minutes of my life….nothing has been clearer to me….than something is wrong with Palpatine……Palpatine!!!!!

Everything adds up to Palpatine as a Sith Lord. It was his planet that was invaded…his suggestion in the Senate…..and he has taken interest in Anakin…..the boy has told me….

Palpatine is the Sith Lord….he has to be….with my last bit of strength I am telling you…..I…have told no one else. You must….see….this information delivered to….the rest of the Republic. As you know…Palpatine has manipulated the Senate and….is….now Supreme Chancellor. He….must be….stopped.

You must….protect…..Anakin from him….

Obi-Wan….has killed the Sith apprentice….and….I made him promise….to train Anakin….Obi-Wan will train him….

….protect the Jedi Order and the…Republic.

….You were a good Master to me….never forget this….Thank you for….everything.

(Qui-Gon dies)


	16. Commentary by Dooku

_Personal commentary entry_

I have not had the need to write in my personal logs in over a decade…until now.

My Padawan is dead.

Those four words cause more than just one emotion to rise inside me. It was not Qui-Gon's time to go…far be it I should have passed on before him. The Master should always be the one to die first. Am I jealous? No…I am saddened, angered, disgusted, and annoyed.

Saddened due to the fact that we had just become reacquainted once more. I had something to look forward too…in helping me keep on track and not fall into a melancholy depression. The Republic is falling and I can not find a way to help bring back the glory it once stood for. Am I a failure then? Did I fail my apprentice some how in his training?

Angered due to the Council not allowing another team to go with Qui-Gon. Mad because they did not fully believe the Sith had survived. Oh but they do now! But at what price? The price of my apprentice! The fools! How could they allow this to happen? I warned them…have warned them over the decades of the growing darkness. Master Yoda _knew_ of the darkside becoming more powerful, but did he take action? No! Wait he would say, patience we must have. Now because of their lack of seeing the obvious…my student is dead. I have had words with them…oh yes…I have had words with them and with my old Master - alone.

Disgusted due to the continual growing of corruption in the Senate. The Council will do nothing about it; believing that it will right itself eventually as it has in the past. Well I _do not_ believe it will. Something **must** be done and soon! I grow tired of waiting…tired of trying to get them to _see_ what they continually ignore. Now at the extent of my apprentice's life do they realize the dangers of what is possibly knocking upon our doorstep. The Sith is real and they are back with a vengeance.

Annoyed because of the Council's lack of listening. Ironic…they tell us to listen to the Force and obey the Code, but they aren't listening themselves. The Force has been stirring for a long time…the balance has been disturbed for quite a while now. How could they not know? How could they not _feel_ it? I did…Qui-Gon did…and I know that my old Master has felt it. But why did they not listen? Why do they not act? Did we have to wait until a Jedi died?? Not _just_ a Jedi, but _my_ apprentice!

I have had enough…I am tired of sitting by idly waiting for them to come to terms with what is happening. I told Qui-Gon that I would not leave until I fully attempted to do what I want as a Jedi. I am sorry Padawan…things are not working. They are being stubborn and idiotic. And you know I can not abide those two together. I will strike out on my own to discover the truth behind all this.

Qui-Gon believes Palpatine could very well be behind this…I am going to find this out on my own. The man has written me stating he would like to meet. How ironic is that? This will save me time…oh yes, I will determine if the man is really who he appears to be. But a Sith…a Sith _in_ the Senate? Could this be possible? If so I will surprised that the Council…oh wait, no I won't be surprised at all. The Jedi are blinded by _not_ wanting to believe the Sith are back and in doing that…they will not be able to tell. I can laugh at their stupidity and I freely state that. If indeed the man is a Sith; I will do my duty and kill him. And if I fail…then I will join my Padawan in the Force and pray that the Skywalker boy can bring balance one day.

I was going to assist young Kenobi with the youth, but I can't stand by and watch the Republic fall. My allegiance is to the Force and the Republic. The Force is demanding me to act and act quickly. Something worse is about to happen and I can not figure out just what it is. And for the first time it is leading me away…completely away from the Order. I am leery of this, but I will follow the Force's lead as I have in the past. If things get worse…maybe my old Master can forgive me, but if I have to leave the Order…then by the Force's will I shall.

My Padawan is dead.

I will never be the same…something seems to have hardened inside of me…gone cold. Jocasta stopped by to give me her condolences and we talked some. She is one of the few that I have mentioned the possibility of my leaving. She was shocked, but understood. The woman is amazing sometimes…a pity she could not leave with me, but her dedication lies with the Order; with the Archives. She hopes I can find a way to rid the corruption in the Senate, but she says that it will take time. I will have time once I leave.

Will I leave? I want to…need to. I can see no other way, but I will attempt this one last feat as a Jedi. I will confront the new Supreme Chancellor and see if he is indeed the Sith Lord. The one that died by Kenobi's hands…was he the Master or apprentice? My guess would be the apprentice, for why would the Master endanger himself or herself? I would not have gone to do the deed; I would have sent my student. A Sith… I have studied the holocron and have learned about them, but to actually meet one? Am I afraid? For the first time I will admit it - yes. I am slightly worried at what might happen. Of course if Palpatine is indeed the Sith, I doubt he would do anything right there at the Senate Building…but afterwards? Some days later? There is no telling.

Kenobi is requesting to train the boy…the Council has given him permission. Perhaps my badgering them has paid off, but I doubt it. I think they realize the dangers if that boy is not taught. If the Sith got his hands on that child…oh the horrors that could arise from it! Only a fool would not see this!

I will meet with Palpatine…attempt to sense whether or not he is the Sith, I am sure he will be well adverse in the arts of shielding, but perhaps I can find a loophole. The other Councilors had no reason to _look_…I do. I will not mention this to the others until after **I** discover the truth. It will be only my wrong if I discover he is not a Sith. And if he is…and I fail…then I can only hope my old Master reads this. He has in the past when I was a Padawan, read my personal logs. I will not fail. I am doing this because the Force asks this of me, for the Republic, and for…for my Padawan.

My Padawan is dead.

I will dedicate the remaining years of my life to rid the Republic of the corruption even if it means I have to destroy it to rebuild it…I will. I will not enjoy doing it, for the destruction of life is not what the Force likes. Oh contraire…the Force thrives on new life. Perhaps I can bring new life to the Republic without fully destroying it. I do not wish to demolish the Republic, for I know there are still those out there that mean well. But the numbers are decreasing at a rapid pace. Something must be done…and now!

I am sorry Qui-Gon… If I can not do this deed as a Jedi, then I will leave the Order. Turn my back on them because they will not be worth my time any longer. I have tried to get them to see…_you_ have tried. Arrogance has blinded them and they will fall in the end if they are not careful. I will not hesitate at all if it comes to that and I am the one to do it.

You are probably truly at peace…in the afterlife. Padawan…I will miss you, miss our talks, miss your smile, miss your shining presence. What warmth there was in my heart is now gone…it is amazing now that I think on it. I strove not to get close to you - for a Master should only be just that; a teacher to his student, but I failed. Oh how I failed. I kept up the façade easily, but now…now that you are gone. It hurts..how it hurts. What I do I will be doing for you…for the Republic…and because the Force wills it so.

My Padawan is dead…and I am alone with only the Force to guide me. May it guide me well, for vengeance _will_ be mine.

Jedi Master Dooku - soon to be Count of Serenno


End file.
